Insulin is a pancreatic hormone involved in the regulation of blood-glucose concentrations. For example, human, porcine, and bovine insulin, insulin analogues and mixed insulins are given to patients with insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus to control their blood-glucose concentrations.
The present invention describes a process related to production of Human Insulin methyl ester by enzymatic reaction. The present invention further relates to production and enhancement of purity of Human Insulin Methyl ester.